Piper brings Prue back
by hottietottie2012
Summary: Piper cant take it anymore. Phoebe is out of control. Solution? Bringing Prue back. Prue is 24, Piper is 22, Phoebe is 19, and I made Paige older. She's 21.
1. Prue's Return

Piper brings Prue Back

This story is set before they vanish, Cole for good.

Argh! What's wrong Piper? Paige asks. I've had enough of Pheobe's, obession with Cole ! !  
Piper replies. I know, I think she has forgotten he's half demon. Paige replies. There's only one thing that can be done. Piper says with tears in her eyes. What's that? Even though Paige already knows. I have to bring Prue back, Piper says shaking from the thought. I know I've tried it before,  
but Leo finally told me how to do it. Piper says quickly. So when are you going to do it? Paige asks.  
Tonight, when Phoebe goes to bed, Piper replies confidently. Alright. Paige replies, having faith in Piper.

They eat dinner and Piper washes the dishes. Well Im going to bed, long day tomarrow. Pheobe annouces. Alright, goodnight Paige and Piper, tell her. At 10:15, Piper and Paige rush to the attic.  
They put ingredents in the metal bowl. Alright Paige stand back, I have to do this. Piper informs her. Paige steps back. " Hear my cry, hear my plea, please bring back Prue, for me " After Piper's chant, Prue slowly appears in her mortal state. Oh my god! Prue! Piper runs and hugs her tightly.  
Hello baby girl, Im so happy to see you. ! Prue says with joy. Paige stands there stunned. You must be Paige, come here sweetheart. Prue tells her, smiling. Paige walks over, and hugs her. Tears streaming down her face. Prue, please tell me, your here to stay, we cant do this without you anymore. Piper tells her, her voice with a mixture of nervousness, and saddness. Yes Piper, I am,  
the elders explained everything to me. Prue tells her smiling. Nows where's Phoebe? Shes sleeping,  
Piper replies. Alright, Im going to change my role from her sister to her mother. Prue... Piper starts.  
I have no choice Piper, Phoebe needs disipline and structure. Being her sister is not enough anymore. Prue tells her sadly. I know, her bad judgement, is going to get her killed. Piper says.  
That's why Im going to do what I have to. Now, lets go to bed, Prue replies. The three of them sleep togather, overjoyed about Prue's much needed return.

The next chapter is the next morning. How Phoebe reacts to Prue's return, and what Prue tells her. 


	2. What the Hell ?

It's 8:35 at the Halliwell house, and Phoebe is about to get a wake up call.

Prue wakes up at 8: 35 the next morning. She gets up quietly, careful not to wake Piper and Paige.  
She walks into Phoebe's room. "Hey Pheebs wake up, it's me Prue" Phoebe opens her eyes. She quickly sits up. She starts to scream, but Prue swiftly stops her with her hand. " Shush, Shush. "Baby it's okay, Piper brought me back last night" Prue tells her gently." Really ? " Phoebe eventually asks her. "Yeah sweetheart" Prue replies smiling. "Oh Prue, I've missed you so much " Phoebe tells her almost crying.  
She hugs Prue. "I've missed you to honey" Prue replies with tears in her eyes. " Piper and Paige are concerned about you" Prue says with caution. " I know, they have been aggervating me for the past month". Phoebe replies with a sigh. "Honey, they every right to be concerned. You've been so caught up in Cole, they believe you have forgotten about his demon side. " Prue informs her. " That's rediculus. "  
Phoebe replies , getting defensive. " It's not rediculus Phoebe. The elders told me about this to." " From now on, Im going to the mother, you never really had." "What do you mean" ? Phoebe asks confused. "Being just your big sister isnt working. You need displine and stucture, in your life and Im the one who will make sure you get it." Prue replies. " Oh, that's just great. Somebody to control me. Very funny Prue. " Phoebe says starting to get aggervated. " Phoebe, Im serious. I know your 19, but that doesn't matter, protecting you does." Prue replies looking into her eyes, so she could see she was serious. " I don't need to be protected Prue. I can look out for myself. " Phoebe informs her, getting really angry.  
"Well, Phoebe get over it because that's the way it's gonna be." " Now go back to sleep, I love you. I'll come and get you, when breakfest is ready " Prue tells her , kissing her on the forehead and leaving quickly. Phoebe sighs and lays back down to go to sleep. Mean while , Piper and Paige wake up.


	3. Phoebe's attitude adjusment

Piper and Paige walk downstairs, into the living room. Prue comes into the room. " Hey guys, Im fixin breakfeast. It should be ready in 20 minutes. " Prue informs them. " Ok, great " Piper replies. " Where's Phoebe ? " Paige asks Prue. " Sleeping. I talked to her, this morning. " Prue says. " Paige's eyes widened. " Prue..." Piper starts. " Piper, I have to finish cooking. We'll all talk about it while we eat. "  
Prue tells her sternly. Piper and Paige walk into the dining room, to sit down. 20 minutes later...  
" Okay guys, breakfest is ready. " Prue yells. " I'll go get Phoebe, you guys go ahead and eat. " Prue walks up the stairs to get Phoebe. She walks into her room. " Phoebe honey, breakfest is ready. " Prue says shaking her slightly. " Okay, I'll be down in few. Let me get dressed. " Phoebe replies. " Okay. " Prue replies and goes back downstairs, to the dining room. " She's coming down, in a few minutes. She wanted to get dressed first " Prue informs Piper and Paige. A few minutes later, Phoebe walks into the dining room. " Hey guys, whats up ? " Phoebe asks with a smile. She sits down to eat. " Well we wanna know what happened, this morning. The conversation, between you and Prue. " Piper says wasting no time.  
" What. ? Were guys spying on us. ? " No they weren't. I told them when they came downstairs. " Prue quickly tells her. " Oh I see, your keeping each other updated on me " Phoebe replies with anger. " Phoebe stop with attitude, and being a smart ass. " Phoebe gives Prue a dirty look. " Okay, I'll you what happened. Prue scares the crap out of me, then " tells " me how it's gonna be from now on. " Phoebe honey, she's only doing whats best for you " Piper informs her quickly. " Yeah honey, Piper is right. I wouldn't do it, unless it's for your own good. " Prue says. " Phoebe we just think your starting to lack good judgement. Which can be very dangerous, in the world we live in, sweetie " Paige tells her.  
" Im not gonna sit here and listen to you guys tell me what's best for me. Im through eating, I've got things to do today " Phoebe replies aggervated. " Cole things ? " Prue inquires. " No, I've got errands to run. " Phoebe says getting up. " Well unfortantly, I don't trust you. So Im going with you, Phoebe. " Prue tells her. " Im gonna go get dressed. Piper, Paige, keep an eye on her, please." Prue tells them. " Will do. " Piper replies looking at Phoebe "Thanks. " Prue says and goes upstairs to her room. 10 minutes later... " Alright, Im ready. Lets go Phoebe. " Prue tells her. " Alright, whatever. " Phoebe replies. They leave and get in Phoebe's car.

Next chapter: While Prue runs errands with Phoebe, issues occur. Issues that make Prue fight Phoebe. 


	4. Running into the enemy

Pheobe is driving, keeping in mind she can't go see Cole, today at least. " So Pheebs, where we goin first? " Prue says looking out her window. " We're goin to Wal-Mart, cause I need to get office supplies,  
and gotta get my glasses renewed. " Phoebe replies, keeping her eyes on the road. " Okay." Prue repies.  
Phoebes parks the car. They get out and go inside the store. Prue follows her to the school, and office supplies section. " Okay I need ball point pens, sticky notes, printer paper and and printer ink. " Phoebe tells Pru. Prue starts looking around the sections. " ball point pens are over there by the erasers, Pheebs "  
Prue tells her, pointing to the section. " Okay. " Phoebe says. " I'll look for printer ink " Prue replies.  
" Aright I got my pens and sticky notes. " Phoebe informs her. " Okay, I've got your ink and paper. "  
Prue tells her. They start walking toward the eye care center. " May I help you with something ? " A young women asks them. " Yes, I need my glasses renewed. " Phoebe replies. " Okay, come over here to the eye magnafier so we can look at your eyes. " The young woman replies. They pay the eye care center, and go to check out to pay for their other items. While walking to checkout, a man bumps into Phoebe. " Oh, Im sorry ... Phoebe? " The man says. She looks at him. " Cole ?, what are you doing here ? " Prue gets close to Phoebe. " I had to get some things for work. " He replies. " We had to get me some office supplies. " Phoebe replies. " Are you still gonna spend some time with me later today ? "  
Cole asks her smiling. Uh... Phoebe starts. " No Phoebe, you can't. Remember what I said." Prue tells her sternly. Cole is clearly confused. " Why Pheebs ? " Cole asks worried. " Because I said so. " Cole doesnt bother asking how and why, she is alive again. Instead just takes a deep breath, and walks away. Phoebe rushes to a check out section, pays and then goes ahead Prue, pratically running. " Honey, please slow down, I didn't mean to embrass you ! ! " Prue yells to her. Phoebe gets in the car and then Prue does.  
They drive home, neither one talking. Phoebe walks inside swinging the door. She runs upstairs.  
" What happened ? " Piper asks Prue, very concerned. " We ran into Cole at Wal-Mart." Prue replies.  
" Uh Oh. " Both Piper and Paige reply.

Next Chapter: Prue talks to a very angry and embrassed Phoebe. Things get ugly. 


	5. Im Serious

Prue walks into Pheobe's room a little angry. " Phoebe you know what I said earlier, and Im dead serious.  
Prue tells her, sitting down on bed beside her. " Why do this to me? Controlling me and shit. " Phoebe asks her, on the verge of crying. " Baby, Im not trying to hurt you or anything like that. Your not the same person you use to be. The girl that uses her head, not something else. " Prue tells her trying to explain. " That's the reason ? Prue, thats really stupid. I dont need you to control my damn brain. "  
Phoebe informs her gritting her teeth. " You have this 17 year old attitude goin on. Oh, cool a bad boy,  
I'll risk everything for him. Honestly Pheebs your actions worry me, it's like a cry for help. " Prue tells her, desperate for her to understand. "Okay maybe I do. So What? Im aloud to have some fun and adventure. " Phoebe replies getting defensive. " Not at the exspense of your life and others, honey.  
This has got to stop, and it will because everytime you disobey me, you'll get some serious punishment.  
Prue replies looking her in the eyes. " Whatever, Prue " Phoebe tells her, rolling her eyes. Prue sighs and leaves to go back down stairs.

" Hey Prue. Hows Phoebe ? " Piper asks concerned. " Givin me an attitude and making it clear, she'll rebel against me. " Prue replies, taking a seat on the couch. Piper sits down to and sighs, rubbing Prue's back. " Sweetie, we'll help ya out as much as we can, but Prue only you and you alone, can truely change her ways. " Paige tells her. " I just her to understand, Im not trying to hurt her. She seems to think thats what Im doing. Prue says, playing with her hands. " The only way really to proof that, is to be there for her when her heart gets broken. " Piper replies sadly. " I don't want her heartbroken, but Cole is a danger to her and us. We have to vanish him for good before he kills her or us. " Prue says looking at Piper. " I know. " Piper says. Paige nods her head in agreement. " Im goin go check on Phoebe" Prue says, walking toward the stairs. She walks into Phoebe's room, only to find no Phoebe and her Window open. There's a note on her bed. Reading: Hey guys, be back around 8pm. Prue drops the note, rushs into the living room. " Piper, Paige " Prue yells. " Whats wrong ? " Both of them say. " Phoebe, she's gone somewhere. " Prue says panicking. " oh no. " Piper says.

Next Chapter: They go and look for Phoebe. Warning : There will be spanking in this upcoming chapter. 


	6. Oh no !

" Piper, Paige, don't stand there ! , we have to hurry ! " Prue tells them, panicking. Piper grabs her car keys. " Piper, what you doing ? I should drive, this my fault. " Prue tells them almost in tears.  
" Prue honey, your to emotional to drive. Now come on, let's find her ass. " Piper tells her aggervated.  
They head out to Piper's car and leave with Piper going 80 miles an hour. " Sweetie please slow down. Your making me car sick. " Paige begs her. "Alright, but we need to find Phoebe fast. "  
Piper replies. " I think I know where shes at. " Prue suddenly says. " Where honey ? " Piper asks suprised. " At the club, cause that's where Cole goes often. " Prue says with anger but some worry. " Oh no. You can't be serious. " Paige inquires. " Unfortantly, I am. " Prue says scared.  
" We're only a mile away. " Piper annouces. " Good, not only because of Cole, but she's probably drinking. " Prue replies with extreme anger. They are quiet the rest of the way. They get there and hurry inside. They look around. " There she is Prue. " Paige yells and points to the bar.  
Prue sees her and runs over. " What the hell are you doing, Phoebe ? How did you get the acohol ? "  
Prue asks furious. " Cole bought it for me, he invited me. " Phoebe replies slurring her words.  
" Your ass is in so much trouble. Your not 21, and I told you couldn't hangout with Cole ! ! " Prue tells her, grabbing her arm to drag her out. " Your not my boss, Prue ! " Paige yells back.  
" I'm not fighting with you right now. Lets go damn it ! " They get her to the car, and drive home. Once home, Prue has a hard time getting her in, so she uses her powers to get her inside. She puts her down on the couch. " Ugh Prue, I don't feel good. " Phoebe tells her, holding her head.  
" Piper, hand me that trash can over there. " Prue says quickly. Piper hands it to her. " Piper,  
hold her hair back, please. " Prue tells her without hesitating. Piper quickly does it. " Phoebe puke as much as you need to. You'll feel better. " Prue informs her . They spend the next hour with Phoebe puking. She falls asleep and Prue carries her to her room so she can whatch her.  
The next morning Prue wakes up and gets dressed. Phoebe wakes up shortly after. " Get up. "  
Prue tells her. " What ? " Phoebe asks confused. Wasting no time, Prue picks her up and starts spanking her. Smack ! Smack ! Smack ! Smack ! Then she stops. " Ow, what was that for ? " Phoebe asks, giving her a dirty look. " For disobeying me, Phoebe. " Prue tells her sternly. " Let's go eat breakfest. " Prue tells her, taking her hand dragging her into the kitchen. " So hows our hungover sister this morning ? " Piper asks smiling. " Very funny Piper. Prue spanked me. " Phoebe replies with anger.

Next Chapter : The sisters lecture Phoebe, and they talk about their plan on how to vanish Cole for good, in private. 


	7. The Potion

Piper and Paige look at Prue shocked.

" I'm tired of her irresponsible actions. " Prue tells them, looking at Phoebe as well. " Okay, so I made some mistakes, that's no reason get that mad. " Phoebe says defending actions. " No reason to get that mad ? ! Phoebe for God sakes, you were out drinking with Cole ! " Prue yells at her, losing her temper.  
" Honey, you could've gotten killed. Drinking under age is dangerous, especially with him. " Piper informs her. " I was being careful. Cole wont hurt me. " Phoebe pleads to to them. " Sweetie, hanging out with a demon, is not being careful. Yes Phoebe, he would hurt you, thats what demons do. "  
Paige tells her, getting worried. " Phoebe, Cole is our enemy. He is not capable of loving you. "  
Prue tells her, trying to make her understand. " It's not fair you guys, are trying to keep from the guy I love. " Phoebe replies, desperate to have Cole. " What your feeling honey, is called infatutation. "  
Piper tells her. " Baby, Piper's right. Real love is unbreakable. " Prue says sadly. " Im sorry, now go whatch some tv if you want. " Prue says, patting Phoebe on the arm. Phoebe sulks off into the livingroom.

" Come on guys, lets go up to the attic. " Prue says. " Okay. " Both of Piper and Paige reply. They walk up to the attic and sit down. " So how are we gonna vanish him for good, without Phoebe stopping us ?  
Piper asks curiously. " Well I've thought about it, and to cut off Phoebe's powers that day, so Leo can hold her back while we vanish him. " Prue replies nervously. " I like that idea, but how we gonna cut her powers off short term ? " Piper asks confused. " I found a potion in the book. " Prue tells her.  
"Okay. " Piper says suprised. " Wouldn't that be considered using magic, for our own benefits ?  
Paige asks concerned. " No, because we're doing it to vanish a demon. " Prue replies. " Oh. " Paige replies. " Here's the potion. " Prue says, grabbing the bottle. " You already made it ? Thats cool.  
Piper replies. " Yeah, we just pour in her drink on that day. Don't worry it's tastless according to the book. " Prue tell them. " Okay, so when we gonna do it ? " Paige asks. " Tomarrow night. " Prue replies. " Okay. " Piper says. 8 hours later, they all eat dinner and go to bed. The next morning, Prue wakes up, knowing Phoebe will get her heartbroken that night.

Next Chapter : Their plan is put in motion, and Phoebe's world falls apart. 


	8. Showtime

Piper , and Paige walk into Prue's room and sit on her bed.

" Prue, are you ready for tonight ? " Piper asks sadly. " No, I'll never be ready, but has to be done. "  
Prue replies. " I'm worried, she is goin hate us. " Paige says looking at Prue. " That's a risk we'll have to take. " Prue replies. " Prue is right, she may hate us, but at least he can't kill her or us. "  
Piper says backing up Prue. " Let's go see if she's awake yet. " Prue tells them. Sure enough,  
Phoebe is standing at her mirror, applying makeup. " Hey Pheebs. " Piper greets her. " Hey guys. "  
Phoebe replies. " Guys, I'm gonna go prepare breakfest. " Prue annouces. " Ok. " All three of them say. Prue walks down stairs. " How about we spend some time togather, by cuddling on the bed ? "  
Piper suggests. " Sure. " Both Phoebe and Paige say. They lay on the bed togather, for 40 minutes.  
" Guys, breakfeast is ready ! ! They get up and go downstairs, to the dining room. 6 hours later, Prue walks into the living room, and see's Phoebe drinking a cup of coffee. The phone rings, and Prue answers. " Phoebe, it's for you ! " Prue yells. Phoebe gets phone and Prue notices she left her coffee.  
She pulls the potion out of her jacket. She pours it in Phoebe's coffee, quickly. Prue runs and calls Piper on her cell. " Hello ? " Piper answers. " Hey Piper, it's Prue. I poured the potion in Phoebe's coffee. "  
Prue informs her. " That's good. " Piper replies. " Meet me at Cole's Office, I'll have Paige and Phoebe, with me. " Prue tells her. " Okay, when ? " Piper asks " In 15 minutes. " Prue replies.  
" Okay. " Piper says, and hangs up. Prue runs back into the living room. " Paige , Phoebe ! ! " Prue shouts, looking for them. They come running in. " Leo just told me to come, to Cole's office. "  
Prue tells them. " Okay, let's go then. " Phoebe automatically replies. They leave and drive to Cole's office. Piper sees them get out of the car. " Leo ! Leo ! " Piper shouts. " What's wrong ? "  
He asks concerned. " Their here. " Piper replies. They walk into the office. " Alright, showtime. Leo hold Phoebe back. " Prue commands. Leo grabs Phoebe, binding her in his arms. She starts to protest but is interruppted. Prue, Piper, and Paige begin to chant. " Evil come, evil bring, please come to us,  
the Source of all evil things. " Ending their chant, Cole appears before them smiling. " What can I do for you, ladies ? " Cole asks with a evil undertone. " Die, that's what ! " Prue replies. They join hands,  
and start to chant again. " The power of three join togather, to destroy evil where it began. Now we vanish the Source, forever. " At the end of their chant, Cole explodes with nothing but ash left. Leo releases his hold on Phoebe. She puts her hands over her mouth in shock. Prue picks up Phoebe, and they go home. Once there, Phoebe goes to her room. 45 minutes go by. " Should we go check on her ? "  
Piper asks Prue. " I'll go alone. I need to talk to her, alone. " Prue explains. They nod, and Prue goes up to Phoebe's room.

Next Chapter : Prue sees the results of her killing Cole. 


	9. Heartbreak,anger,and memories

Prue knocks on Phoebe's door, not recieving a answer, so she goes on inside. She sees her sitting on the wooden floor, looking through her,  
and Cole's pictures. Their scattered everywhere around her. Prue can tell she is lost in the memories of the photos. Some in frames, some not.

" Hey Pheebs, how ya holding up baby ? " She ask nervously. Phoebe looks up at her quickly with anger. " You killed my husband, and your now, asking me how I'm holding up ? You have no right to ask me that Prue ! " Phoebe replied gritting her teeth. Prue takes a couple steps back. " Your right. We knew though, there was a good chance he would kill you, or he would kill us and honey you need us. " Prue said almost in tears. It was then, that Phoebe realized that it was fear and love for her, that provoked them to kill Cole not hate. So she got up,  
and walked slowly over to Prue, and took her hands. " I'm sorry, for yelling at you. I realize you vanlished him out of love." Prue let go of her hands and and gently took her face in her hands. " Yes, honey we did. Even in the worst times Phoebe, you have to remember we are not evil witchs. We have a special destiny to complete. That means protect each other and the world." Phoebe smiled knowing she is right right. All of a sudden, Prue got an idea. She let got of Phoebe's face. " I have an idea for tonight Phoebe. I say we go to Wild Buffalo Wings Restruant, since Cole always liked to go there. " Prue suggested. " Yeah, I like that idea. Let's go see, if Piper and Paige want to go. " Phoebe replies. They walk down stairs to find Piper and Paige sitting in the living room. " Hey Piper, Paige, would you like to go to Wild Buffalo Wings Restruant, with me and Prue ? " They both smile, happy to see their sister wanting to do things. " Sure. " They both say at the time.  
They eat dinner , and have a great time. They arrive back home around 12 : 30 am . Prue has to carry a drunk Phoebe in the house. up to her bedroom, because she knows she'll have to keep an eye on her. She says goodnight to her sisters, and lays Phoebe down. Prue turns the light off and lays down next to her closing her eyes, knowing Phoebe will be alright. In next the 2 rooms, Piper and Paige knew the same. 


End file.
